


Can't control the heat

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Confliction of Beliefs, Cultural Misunderstandings, Desperate, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Monster desires human, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, heat cycle, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excited to be spending some time with her new monster lovers, Solstice finds herself the target of a heat-driven arachne. Perceptor's desperate to mate and Solstice once believing all monsters sought to harm, how will they pull out of this with their love intact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't control the heat

Transformers AU  


Perceptor/Solstice

Mythical AU

 

* * *

 

Solstice smiled as she packed her small pack.

Since she met Drift and Perceptor, she had become more active in her rounds. She accepted her Guildmaster’s offer of being a courier-messenger between the cities and villages, running out every day and taking a detour to see them before the day is out. But today, today she would be spending a whole month with them, invited to stay with them because apparently a few visits at a time wasn’t good enough.

Two months since she had met them. She still couldn’t believe it. She had been so hateful and fearful of monsters, and now. Now she was…Just thinking about it brought a blush to her cheeks. Drift had even taken it further and would openly kiss her cheeks, necks and hands. Pulls her into tight and loving hugs, even plays around and suddenly picks her up. Perceptor, however, was a complete gentleman. He would take her hands and place chaste kisses on them, come up behind her and wrapped his hands around her, pull her in close and cradle her while whispering sweet nothings.

Her blush deepened when she admitted to her two closest friends, Turbocharge and Speedzone, she had found someone special. She had to lie though, knowing she would never hear the end of it from the guild’s chief gossipers. Turbocharge instantly asked if they had passed the kissing and headed for the bed, leaving her rather flustered and angered.

But while packing, she couldn’t help but wonder. Her body heated at the thought of Drift kissing her passionately while they danced under sheets. Or Perceptor, pinning her against a wall, hands all over her body, playing like a sultry instrument.

Shaking her head, clearing the shameful yet burning thoughts as she slung her pack over her shoulders and ran out of her home. Checking in with the Guildmaster, assuring him she would be back in a month before running out of the room to the main gates.

Running always brought a thrill to her, the sweet flow of adrenaline to push the limits, but thinking of getting to the small shrine, the idea of spending so much time with Drift and Perceptor pushed harder, pumping her legs to the point they burned and pulled. Leaping obstacles and dodging trees, she took Drift’s secret route to avoid the other Arachne webs but something seemed off now.

The forest seemed…crowded. Where sparse webs decorated the higher branches and thinner webs lacing the trunks and ground. Today there were heavy webbing coating almost everything, only some patches of ground left free from the sticky webbing. Thankfully, she managed to get around to the shrine without incident.

“Perceptor! Drift! I’m here!” she called, walking into the shrine. Strange that it was quiet, walking into the main room to see some stray spider threads lining walls and fluttering about. “Strange. Perceptor is never unkempt with his webs.” Placing her pack down, she went to investigate. Moving into the back hallways, padding against the hardwood floors, missing the eyes glowing in the darkness.

Passing another room, Solstice gasped as her legs gave out. Catching herself as she fell, she didn’t get a chance to see what tripped her before what snagged her foot suddenly dragged her back. A soft shriek pulled from her as she’s dragged into the room she had passed; Perceptor’s room. Getting her bearings, she lost them again as hands grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, a head pressed against she in a feverish and desperate manner. “P-Perceptor?!”

Getting used to the darkness, her body froze at the sight of her Arachne lover. All eye eyes were wide, almost glowing. His body seemed to run hot, his movements jerking and desperate to grab, touch and hold every part of Solstice. His six other legs, having only two sets support him, raising him up around her, his first two spider-like limbs touched and caressed her but also wove stray threads around her. It was getting harder to move because of it.

Panicking, her mind racing back to her original beliefs, Perceptor’s hands landed on her chest, gripping and holding her breasts. A loud shriek ripped from her, her body beginning to thrash and managed to push back and fall to the floor. This was what she had feared, Perceptor was becoming what she had first feared. Now, on the floor, pinned down by this large Arachne with his body moving frantically, needy and desperate to mate.

“Perceptor! No Please! Perceptor Stop!!” She begged, clawing at the ground to get perchance to pull away. Perceptor seemed to ignore her plea, pulling her back and planting his head by her neck. Lips sealed over skin, sucking hard to bruise the skin and tongue mapping the expanse sealed by his lips. It didn’t help her situation when the area he grasped was sensitive, a loud moan rolled out of her, causing the Arachne to press and grind into her back and backside. “Stop it!! Let me go please!!”

“P-please~” Perceptor purred, managing to flip her onto her back, spider legs forcing her legs around his humanoid top-half, allowing his hands to pin her down. “Please~! Mate! Need to…must…mate Mate!~”

“No No! Please Perceptor! T-This isn’t like you!!” Solstice tried to fight back, break free of his grip, but he kept her legs pinned at his hips. Another shriek ripped from her as something large pressed against her pinned legs. She regretted looking down but Perceptor’s cock emerged from within a penile slit. Hard and pressed tight into her, she was distracted enough for him to move her hands into one, Perceptor snatched her head and forced her up. Lips sealed over hers, eyes widening. Her first kiss. In his sex crazed state, he took her first kiss. But it was the best opportunity she could get. Slipping from his grip she pushed her legs between them and pushed him off. Surprised and scurrying back to his feet, Perceptor managed to spot Solstice bolting from the room.

Panting, panicking, Solstice managed to find a secure room and slammed the door shut. Just to prevent the Arachne from breaking the door down, she managed to prop an old chair and a board against it just before his bulk slammed into it.

“No! No! Come out! Mate! Need!” Perceptor shrieked, leaving Solstice to cower in a corner. He’s insane, just like the other Arachne in the forest. He wanted to take her, to rape her for his own needs. But he shouldn’t be like this! Not the Perceptor she had come to know, the one she came to…She paused. Was she…did she just think of Love? Did she love this Arachne? The same one trying to pull her from the room and have his way with her? But he was a gentleman, he was her friend and maybe, she could see him as something more than that. But not right now, something must’ve been affecting him. Something he ate? Was he poisoned? And where was Drift in all of this? Was he okay?

Suddenly, the banging stopped. The door was being forced against his frame, but now only a fevering clawing and scrapping could be heard.

“Please~Please~ Hurts…” Hurts? What could be hurting him? Maybe he was poisoned. She was stupid to think, but she slipped to the door, cracking it open a moment and gasped at the sight. Perceptor’s legs had given out, his body was shaking and quivering with his abdomen shaking, jerking and…something inside it was moving. “Please~ need to…to mate~” he purred, catching a moment to see the door open and spotted Solstice watching. His eyes widened again, shaking crazed as he tried to reach for her again. “Mine! Need! Mate! N-Need to! Lay! Need! AH!” clawing through the open door, trying to reach for her, Solstice gasped as tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please…help…hurts…S-Solstice~” Watching his frantic grasping, she could see the sores and blood from the tips of his fingers. He was desperate, to the point he didn’t care about his own well-being. Her resolve was shaking; she didn’t want to be raped, much less by a dear friend but…she couldn’t leave him like this. He could get worse. She had to choose.

“Percy,” she cooed, seeing he stopped if only for a second at the sound of her voice. “Move back, please.” The spider resisted, shivering and trying to control himself, moving away from the door so she could slip through. She wouldn’t forgive herself, she couldn’t, if Perceptor got hurt from whatever was happening to him. Slipping out, she knew she would regret this, regret for the rest of her life, but if she was helping with Arachne, helping a monster she cared for…she would. “Okay, whatever is wrong with you…I want to help.”

Perceptor shook, a strange sound chirring from his throat, his movements now slow as if a trap will trigger if he moved too fast.

“I…I mean it. No games, no tricks,” hands raised, submissive, Solstice closed her eyes to prepare for the worse, when hands cupped her cheeks. Opening and looking up, she had little time to stop Perceptor’s lips from sealing over hers again. Pulled close, refusing to let go, he forced her legs to loop around his hips again, pressing it straining mass against her again. Panic rising in her again, she tried to press it back while he began to move again.

His travelling became a blur as all she could see was his face and feel his feverish lips against hers. Released, finally given a chance to regain her breath, his lips sealed over her neck and something pin-pricked the skin beneath. A short gasp followed, along with finding her back placed on the ground. Webs surrounded them, spanning the walls and ceiling of the room like a strange cacoon.

“P-Percy…W-what?” her body was quickly burning up, her clothing becoming restrictive and her breathing becoming fast. She felt like she just sprinted between the main capitals without a break, and her heart continued to race after her. Perceptor’s hands worked fast again, removing her tights, shirt, leather vest, gauntlets and boots; left to stare at her undergarments and bare skin. Lips and tongue licks spanned her exposed and heating skin, pulling out more whimpers and moans. Had he poisoned her now? Was she suffering from whatever he was suffering now? “P…cept…tor…” she couldn’t form full sentences, the only thing she could do was writhe, squirm, gasp and croon to his every touch.

A sharp squeak passed her as Perceptor’s fingers pressed between her legs, sliding over her engorged and weeping nether lips. Where she wanted to pull away she moved closer, grinding back into his insistent fingers while his sharp teeth torn and stripped her of her chest bindings. Breasts freed and her sex exposed and probed by the Arachne’s probing fingers. She hadn’t realised just how wet she had become, feeling his fingers slip inside her so easily. A third follow, stretching her open while grazing her virginity. She gasped and whined, she was about to lose her virginity in an act that was supposed to be rape, yet her body moved with him, she consented to help him, to allow this. She couldn’t think straight, all she wanted now was to feel him.

Removing his fingers, sleek fingers grabbing her thighs and raising her off of her back, she looked up to find Perceptor licking his lips, long pointed tongue slithering and jittered; as if to try and resist its intent to sample her. All it took was a single, tiny tickle for Perceptor to snap and devour her slit. Her first loud scream roared from her, tears spilling from her eyes from the sudden rip of her hymen, it was only a moment of pain like a pin pricking her thumb to become replaced with the strange and intense feeling of his wriggling organ slurping up her fluids and seemingly stretching her more.

His sampling was ravenous and manic, he managed to pull away and held her up as he aligned himself at her entrance. Given only a moment, Solstice choked a gasp as her manic and crazed lover pierced her. His own moan mingled with hers, his spider legs twitching and scrapping to get closer to her. He left no time for her to adjust as his frantic movements took over, slapping echoing through the room with her cries and his grunts. Fluids spilt between them, mixing with the fast pace, Perceptor never let up.

“Ngh! Ah-Uh…P-er..c-cy~” Solstice chocked and sobbed, feeling a tight knot twisting and tightening within her. Her body moved on its own; moving against him, tightening her legs around him and he groped her backside and thighs. Trying to find a grounding, her arms wrapped around his neck buried her face in his neck. Sweat rolled from her brow, her gasps turning to pants with Perceptor’s increasing speed. His hard thrusts abused the tight cluster of nerves deep within her, sending her higher and higher until the knot snapped. Her shrill shriek tearing through her, legs clamping around his waist as his claws dug into her skin. Spurt upon spurt of cum filled Solstice’s womb, her body falling slack as Perceptor let her go. It was over, it was done.

A strange hiss rolled behind her, managing to turn her head back, Solstice had little energy to stop Perceptor’s manic hands, gripping and lifting her hips before starting the ordeal again. Solstice cried out as Perceptor’s shaft speared into her gain, returning with the same fervour and strength, jerking Solstice forward with each thrust.

“Ah~ Ah~! AH! P-Per…cy~ S-Sto…sto-uh!” hands flailed to find something to grab, only managing to grip the webs they were situated on. Perceptor didn’t relent, only moaning and growling at the mention of his name and her pleading moans. “No…Sto-stop…no I…” she tried to speak, fatigue and strain taking its toll on her before the feelings and pleasure took control again. Taking a hand from her hip, Solstice guided a confused Perceptor to her shoulder, urging him to pull her up. Purring, Perceptor obliged and hurled her up, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other took to her chest. His claws pinched and rolled her nipples, shooting jolts through her spine to her core, pulled screams and moans, making her body move harder against him, moving just as he wanted as his movements became just as uncoordinated as before.

“Must. Prepare. _Mine~_ ” Solstice couldn’t make out what he was saying, but the way he was shaking meant he was coming again. His thrusts became erratic, everything pulsating with his pace, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Solstice screamed and shook. Once again the knot tightened in her, tighter and tighter, whimpers and gasps struggled to move from her as Perceptor shifted.

Orgasm ripped through them both again, all sound ripped from Solstice with her body snapping straight and stiff. The flow of his fluid filling her again and again with thick spurts strong enough she could feel each one.

“F…f-fin…ally…” Solstice gasped, allowed to slowly lean down on the webbing. Her body was so tired, so weak she could barely move herself. Perceptor’s hands remained still a moment before taking grip of her hips again. “M-more? Percy I…” her eyes widened, her heart stilled, the blood and breath within her freezing at the sight of Perceptor’s abdomen shifted. From the bulb’s tip slipped a long, large organ – one she had never seen before – and Perceptor lining her up with it. “P-Percy?”

“Shh~” He purred, his eyes glassed over and drool rolling from the corners of his mouth. “Ready. Must Mate. Must…lay…” Tongue rolling out again as the organ pressed into her. Air was forced from her lungs as the shire size forced its way in. Not the fact it was painful – far from it from – but the fact this large organ, almost double Perceptor’s size, managed to bury itself deep within her. But feeling the tube-like organ was one thing, the strange round shapes now pushing into her was another.

“P-PERCEPTOR~!” Orgasm after orgasm. As each shape was forced from the organ into her flooded womb, they grazed the overly sensitive bundle of nerves deep within her. Gasping and screaming, she twitched and jerked in order to cope but was left in a weak puddle of mess as more were pressed into her. Even the strain of her belly distending much like a pregnant woman’s didn’t cause great pain, it was more dull and dwarfed by the constant orgasms. “P-Per…AH…I…No…P-ple…D-don…DON’T STOP!!!” gasping, drool rolling out of her slack mouth before everything fell into black.

Falling unconscious, eyes blank and body slack, Perceptor continued to fill his little mate with the strange round objects. Before long he too finished, the organ retracting while leaving Solstice on the soft web, mixed fluids rolling from her legs. His own glazed look blanked as his body slumped, falling around her and pulling webs to form a blanket. He cradled her close before following her into sleep.

* * *

The air felt strange around the small shrine.

Drift had been gone most of the day back to the Oni temple for special herbs, herbs Perceptor needed. The air had been thick with his hormones, but now he could barely catch it. Did something happen? Was Perceptor okay?

Entering their home, he made sure to be wary of the overhanging webs as he wandered the hallways. Just what happened while he was gone? The heady scent of sex still clung to the air, raising his panic for the worse. Did another Arachne enter their home, lured by his heat? Fearing Perceptor was hurt, Drift searched every room, slamming open doors and sliding side panels until he came upon Perceptor’s backroom. He usually made his nest here since the backroom led out into the forest, allowing the little Arachne spawnlings to skitter off at their leisure.

“Perceptor!” shining a lantern into the dark room, he heaved a sigh to see he was alright…at least at first sight. His red, black and teal body was shaking, sobbing almost, clutching something in the webbing. Drift instantly thought he had no choice to purge.

Purging to Arachne’s was much like abortions or miscarriages for humans and most other monsters. A clutch of still and stale eggs sealed in an egg sack. It was an extremely emotional experience despite the fact most Arachne parents simply release their babies into the world, they believe giving life into the world was a blessing, but birthing stillborn babies was a tragedy and all life weeps for them.

“Perceptor, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here so…” Drift approached the trembling spider, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder only to freeze at the shape Perceptor was sobbing over. Solstice, cradled close to his body, resting peacefully but wrapped in a blanket of spider’s silk with her belly distended to the size of a pregnant woman; one about to give birth. “Percy?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he sobbed, holding her still form closer, fresh tears mingling with old as he choked and mourned. “I…I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t…couldn’t control myself. She came early! If she hadn’t come so early, if I hadn’t asked her to come so early…she wouldn’t be…I wouldn’t have…Oh gods Drift I…I…” the spider snapped from the web, leaving Solstice secured in her web bed, and bolted from the room with sobs echoing after him. Drift was left in a dilemma; stay with Solstice or console his mate? Taking a moment, he quickly looked over Solstice in case she was injured or hurt from the encounter. There were love bites, some red streaks from claws pressing into her skin but no blood was spilt much to his relief. Mixed fluids from their coupling stained her thighs and her entrance. Placing a hand on her womb, he could tell they had only finished not long before he arrived, shifting when Solstice moaned in her sleep. Unable to do much more, Drift placed a loving kiss on her limp lips before leaving her be, pulling more spider silk and a blanket in the room to keep her warm.

“Perceptor! Percy where are you?!” Drift called, roaming through the shrine again, coming to the shared bedroom. Perceptor was a wreak, holding himself with all his legs pulled in close. He looked like a death spider, turning in on himself. “Percy,” the Arachne flinched, his sobbing increased as Drift approached, crawling onto the bed and pulling the spider to him. “Shh, I’m here, it’s alright.”

“No, No! It isn’t Drift!” Perceptor turned and clung to his lover, crying into his robed chest. “I raped her! I raped Solstice! I raped our little sunlight! She…She was a virgin Gods Damn it!” Perceptor wailed, his claws managing to tear through Drift’s robes in his attempt to find grounding. “She has been through so much, has overcome even more! And now I… this! She’ll hate us again! Hate me! I…I can’t bear the thought of never speaking her again, never holding with her again. Relish the scent of her hair, the feeling of her skin. What have I done?”

“Percy~” Drift purred, whispering ancient Oni words of peace to help calm his bonded. “You were in heat; you weren’t in control. She isn’t without reason, we can help her understand, just as we did before.” Stroking his head, rubbing his back and the junction of abdomen, targeting vital nerves and points to promote calm.

“But…I…Drift, I took her against her will. I chased her down and had my way with her. How could she ever forgive me?” Perceptor sobbed, clinging tight to the Oni, his head cradled against Drift’s neck.

“She will, I’m sure she will.” Tilting his head up, cupping his cheeks and smiling. Planting kisses over his face and neck. Clutching his hand, Drift stood from the bed and guided the Arachne back to his little nest. Seeing Solstice again caused Perceptor to hesitate, but held firm by his Oni lover, Drift led him back. Settling on the web, mindful of the sticky threads, they watched Solstice stir. Perceptor’s breath hitched as she blinked and mumbled through her tiredness.

A sharp gasp escaped her, lurching forward in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Dissolving into shivers and small whimpers, a clawed hand helped her sit up and adjust to a more comfortable position. Looking up, finding Drift, she offered a small smile before her mind took a pause. Her eyes widened, recalling what had just happened to her. Her head flew about, searching the room until her eyes landed on Perceptor.

His eyes turned away, ashamed of the sin he had committed on her. Shame and disgust overwhelming him to the point he wished to bolt from the room again. But something, something soft and frail, reached out to him. A gentle, tired hand grasped his arm, turning his shocked gaze to a smiling Solstice.

“Ah…are you okay?” Solstice asked, her smile masking the uncomfortable look behind her eyes. The experience of before, but she wasn’t being controlled by it, trying to show him she was okay, that she didn’t hate him.

“Why?” Perceptor mumbled, watching her hands shiver weakly. New tears sprung from his eyes, shocked and confused by her kindness. “I…did nothing but hurt you, my dear light…” tears springing a new, his hands moved from hers to her cheeks. “I…I’m so so sorry.”

“Y-you’re not in pain…anymore…” she moaned, nuzzling his hands before trying to move forward, desperate to embrace him but the reminder of her condition shifted and a wince crossed her face before the pair moved. Drift gathered his tea set and a hot broth while Perceptor tended the web nest, allowing most of her weight to become supported by the webbing and not on her own. Now he could see the extent of their coupling. Her engorged belly seemed larger than when they…finished.

It must’ve been a decent clutch for her to look so heavy, slight shifts beneath her skin meant it was a lively clutch. More lively than those he’s had before, wiping about the sadness for a mournful smile. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist, head laid on her belly while his hands massaged her lower back and legs. A wavering sigh escaped her, turning her gaze to him. Where she had thought anger and hate would well up, having been taken by this Arachne, Solstice remained calm and even warmed by his affection. She giggled and squirmed when peppered kisses tickled her sensitive stomach.

Drift watched on, smiling as his lovers managed the issue. What had happened was something both he and Perceptor wanted to avoid, seeing as both Arachne and Oni have bouts of heat, and hoped this time Solstice spent with them would allow them to teach her. Help her understand, but her once adamant prejudice seemed to fade, welcoming a trust she placed on them; a trust they held true and one Perceptor proved could be honoured.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“I know,” she replied.


End file.
